Dina slag sårade men inte lika mycket som dina ord
by Veravoff1
Summary: Den kalla vinden slet i mitt långa hår, när jag sprang genom skogen. Dom vassa stenarna skar in i mina redan blödande fötter, och smärtan började bli outhärdlig. Men den kunde ändå inte mätas med smärtan han orsakat. Min bästa vän. Hur kunde han?
1. Prolog

Den kalla vinden slet i mitt långa hår, när jag sprang genom skogen. Dom vassa stenarna skar in i mina redan blödande fötter, och smärtan började bli outhärdlig.

Jag kände hur tårarna började rinna ner för mina kinder men gjorde inget för att stoppa dom. Det var ju ändå ingen som kunde se dom.

Jag kollade bakåt och suckade av lättnad när jag märkte att ingen följde efter mej. Men ändå var det något som hindrade mej från att stanna och vila. Kanske var det rädslan att bli fångad och instängd igen, men jag var inte säker. Så jag fortsatte springa.

Jag sprang i vad som kändes som en evighet, men ändå verkade jag inte komma någon stans. Tillslut tog smärtan i fötterna och tröttheten över och jag ramlade ihop på marken. Snyftande försökte jag ta mej vidare genom att krypa, men efter bara några meter ramlade jag ihop igen.

Det krävdes mina sista krafter för att krypa bakom en sten och gömma mej. Jag tvivlade inte på att han kunde hitta mej om han ansträngde sig, men jag tänkte göra det så svårt för honom som möjligt. Den här gången skulle han inte lyckas fånga mej. Med tårarna fortfarande rinnande längst kinderna somnade jag.

Hej

Ledsen att det här kapitlet blev så kort, Men det är ju bara prologen ;)

Om ni gillade den så skulle en rewiew gör min dag

Kram Veravoff1


	2. Kapitel 2

När jag vaknade bultade huvudet och jag mådde väldigt illa. Jag försökte sätta mej upp, men bultandet i huvudet övergick till ren smärta och jag lutade mej åt sidan för att spy.

Äcklat torkade jag mej runt munnen med baksidan av handen.

Jag svalde för att få bort den beska smaken i munnen,

och upptäckte att min hals var snustorr. Jag kollade omkring (A/N kan man säga så? ) mej efter vatten , och såg förvånat att jag var i en skog. Sen kom jag ihåg min flykt genom skogen igår kväll. Jag ställde mig snabbt upp, förvånad över att han inte lyckats hitta mej än, och jävligt rädd.

Men så fort jag ställt mej upp började mina fötter brinna. Eller det kanske dom inte gjorde, med det kändes som det. Jag lutade mej mot en trädstam och kollade under min fot.

Jag flämtade till när jag såg dom djupa såren efter stenarna jag klivit på kvällen innan. En vattendroppe landade på i ett av såren och det sved till. Förvånat kollade jag upp mot den klarblå himlen, och sedan kollade jag ner igen. När yttligare en droppade landade på foten förstod jag att fortfarande grät.

Aaaarrrg, (A/N haha vet inte om man kan säga så men lämna en rewiew om ni stör er på det så kan jag ändra det. ) Allt var Hans fel. Mina blödande fötter, min rädsla, min flykt ut i skogen, min snustorra värkande hals,

min huvudvärk, men mest av allt var det hans fel att jag grät. Tanken på honom fick mej att vilja sätta mej ner på marken och bryta ihop. Men om han hittade mej skulle han döda mej.

Kanske inte med mening, men han hade aldrig vetat när han var tvungen att sluta slå om han inte ville att jag skulle svimma. Och när han var såhär arg? Det kunde inte sluta bra. Sist jag hade försökt rymma hade det varit väldigt nära.

Jag hamnade i koma i nästan en månad, och var nära att dö flera gånger under tiden. Men den gången hade jag bara hunnit några minuter från hans hem. Jag rös vid tanken av det fruktansvärda rum jag bott i dom senaste 4 åren.

Darrande satte jag ner foten och fortsatte gå, trots smärtan i fötterna. Jag försökte hindra mej själv från att gråta eftersom jag visste från förr min huvudvärk bara blev värre av det, men det gick inte.

Efter flera timmar i den varma skogen började jag halta, och min strupe var så torr att det kändes som om den skulle brinna upp varje gång jag svalde. Jag insåg att om jag skulle orka det här skulle jag behöva vatten.

Efter yttligare en plågsam halvtimme började min syn bli suddig, och min hjärna verkade sluta fungera. Jag var tvungen att sätta mer ner och vila flera gånger,

och för varje sekund jag satt still, kom Han närmare. Tillslut vågade jag inte sätta mej ner igen, för jag var rädd att jag inte skulle orka ställa mej upp.

Jag kände att slutet var nära, närmare än någonsin förr, men då såg jag något. Något som kunde rädda mej, från Honom och från uttorkning.

Jag så ett hus. Ett hus med rök ringlande ut genom skorstenen och lysande fönster. Jag tvingade mej själv fram dom få meterna som var kvar till huset och knackade på.

Jag hörde steg genom på andra sidan dörren,

och sedan en nyckel som vreds om i låset. Dörren öppnades långsamt och en man stod och blockerade ingången. Han såg förvånad utt när han såg mej, men jag orkade inte bry mej.

Allt jag kunde göra vad att säga "snälla hjälp mej" han nickade och lättat fortsatte jag "Snälla berätta inte för någon att jag är här. Snälla" Det sista jag såg innan jag allt blev svart, var att mannen nickade med ett förbryllat ansiktsuttryck.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨'¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨'¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨'¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨'¨¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨¨¨¨¨¨¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨¨¨¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'''

Hej

Vet att kapitlet inte är så jättelångt, men är inte min starka sida att skriva så långa kapitel. Brukar oftast bli korta och många ;) _**Tack "J-star Black" för den fina rewiewn, den gjorde min kväll och det var det som fick mej att skriva fortsättningen så snabbt Så hoppas du gillade den ;)**_vanligtvis kan det ta flera månader innan jag fortsätter på något jag börjat skriva, om jag avslutar den överhuvudtaget. Tror senast jag skrev klart en berättels som inte var till skolan var när jag var 7-8? Och är 13 nu men den h

är gången är jag jäkligt taggad så den här KOMMER jag avsluta även om det kanske tar ett tag. Iaf hoppas ni gillar den!

Kram veravoff1


End file.
